


Pit Stop

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Further Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tourist/Knowledgeable Local AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: Obi-Wan knew he shouldn’t stare at the Mandalorian wandering around the street in full armor, complete with a cloak covering his right side, but he was a Mandalorian wandering around in full armor. Obi-Wan had only seen one in a trashy holofilm that he would avow all knowledge of to his friends. Mandalorians didn’t come to Stewjon. Nobody came to Stewjon.





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Also set in an au where the Jedi never found Obi-Wan on Stewjon, and also Shmi cut out her transmitter when she learned she was pregnant with Anakin and ended up on Stewjon after stowing away on a ship, so Obi-Wan, Owen, and Anakin are all brothers here.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr and forgot to post it here.

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn’t stare at the Mandalorian wandering around the street in full armor, complete with a cloak covering his right side, but  _he was a Mandalorian wandering around in full armor._ Obi-Wan had only seen one in a trashy holofilm that he would avow all knowledge of to his friends _._ Mandalorians didn’t come to Stewjon.  _Nobody_  came to Stewjon. 

Except, apparently, this Mandalorian.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder why, but he didn’t have time to go ask. There were so many chores to do back home, not to mention he still hadn’t bought the speeder parts for Anakin’s birthday. Plus, he had absolutely no reason to go talk to the Mandalorian. None whatsoever.

His mind made up, Obi-Wan stopped gawping at the Mandalorian and resumed his walk to the mechanic’s shop. He glanced back just once after he opened the door and froze.

Old Mrs. Pratt, who was infamous in this section of Stewjon for flirting with any man under the age of 40 had the Mandalorian in her sights. Obi-Wan couldn’t abandon him to that awful fate. Anakin would have to get his speeder parts a little later.

Leaving the door to swing shut behind him, Obi-Wan hurried over to the Mandalorian. He managed to reach the him moments before Mrs. Pratt, looping his arm through the Mandalorian’s uncovered left arm and tugging him down the street. Mrs. Pratt huffed and glared at Obi-Wan for stealing her prey, but did nothing to stop him.

“Hello there,” he greeted, turning to his companion and smiling warmly. “What brings you to Stewjon?”

Obi-Wan got the feeling that the Mandalorian was silently judging him, probably thinking about all of the different ways he could break free, but it wasn’t a  _feeling_ yet, so he said nothing.

“I was in the area, needed to refuel, so I thought I’d have a look around, get some fresh air,” the Mandalorian said, his voice deep and gruff.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Your helmet must have a bad filtration system if you’re getting fresh air in there.”

The Mandalorian huffed out a short laugh and tugged his arm away from Obi-Wan so that he could remove his helmet, revealing dark hair, skin a few shades darker than could be found on Stewjon, and eyes so deep that Obi-Wan could get lost in them - if he held with such romantic nonsense.

“Happy now?” he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded absently, having completely forgotten why the handsome Mandalorian had removed his helmet. “My name is Obi-Wan Lars.”

“Jango Fett. There a reason you walked up to me?”

Obi-Wan grinned. “Every tourist needs a local to show them around. Besides, you’re the most exciting thing to happen to this town in  _years_.”

“Well, lead on then, knowledgeable local,” Jango said, one corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Jango had Boba under his cloak, that's why it was covering his left side. Obi-Wan's going to learn about Boba and pretty much demand Jango come home with him so that Boba can rest on an actual bed of course. And not at all because he's absurdly attracted to Jango. No, that's not it at all.
> 
> As for why Stewjon? Well, it's the best place for someone to hide if they pissed off Count Dooku because it's the ass-end of nowhere.


End file.
